


Stories

by Butterfly



Series: Queering the Text [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray reminisces and then worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Bounty Hunter_.

People never would ask me how I met Stella. I mean, there we were, meatpacker's son and Gold Coast girl, seriously dating, and no one ever dared to ask.

We didn't meet in school -- Stella Haines wouldn't have been caught dead in a public high school. She went to Latin from kindergarden to senior year. If I'd ever showed up in Latin, someone probably would've asked me to leave before I contaminated the good kids. But it almost felt like I went there, 'cause Stella would tell me all about her classes. She'd talk over my head and laugh when I got confused -- not in a mean way, not really. She had a nice laugh, light and sweet, so I didn't ever mind hearing it.

So we didn't meet in school and we didn't go to any of the same places. We shouldn't have met. It was a total freak accident.

See, Stella, Gold Coast girl and one true love of my heart, has never had a lick of survival instincts. She got lost on a school field trip to Science and Industry. I happened to be cutting school that very same day, just hanging out... near the coal-shaft elevator, I think, which was always very cool... and bam! I see the Stella. It was a revelation. I can still remember what she said to me, "Hey you, kid, have you seen Mr. Parker?" Just assuming that I would know who she was talking about. Thirteen year old kid who figured that the world revolved around her, trying to boss around the twelve-year old.

Fuck if I can remember what I said back, but whatever it was, she stuck with me a good three hours while we pretended to look for her Mr. Parker and mostly just messed around being kids. Never actually found him -- instead, we got found by a security guard who had Stella's description. Her parents had panicked when her teacher hadn't been able to find her, and we hadn't heard any of the announcements for her to go up to the lobby. Well, we hadn't paid attention to any of them.

We'd been busy. By the time we got found, I had Stella's number and address, and I'd promised to come visit her after school the next day.

If we'd ever had kids, that would have been a nice story to tell them. We met by random chance and just knew that we were meant to be. It's a nice story. It's even a true story.

Wonder how Ms. Bounty Hunter met Mr. Gold-Hearted Crook? Was it a sweet story to tell the kids? Not that those kids really deserved much of a story. If Stella and I had had kids, they would not have been like that. Because I would have shot myself. It would have been a mercy killing.

So, maybe Stella was right. Because she wouldn't've handled those brats any better than me. And kids can be brats, which is something I can never remember until I'm around them. I was a bratty kid, definitely. Stella, though... she was always a good student and a responsible daughter. Hell, she made me more responsible by association, even if she couldn't make me any smarter. She'd correct me whenever I messed up, kinda like Fraser does, only...

Stella got tired of it, after a while, and I got tired of hearing it. It'll probably be the same with Fraser, eventually. He'll get tired of me fucking it up all the time. He's like Stella, always knows the right word. And it's gotta be hell being around people who look at him like he's a freak. Which they do. Even I do, sometimes, even though I know better now. He needs to hang around someone who can keep up with his brain. He'll figure that out, just like Stella did.

But he and the bounty hunter chick would not have been good together, even if they seemed to match way more than Stell and me. The kids, the lying, the way she totally played him, it all adds up to her walking all over him. She was a complete shark and he fell for it. I mean, I took him out to eat after, thinking that I could help, but he was moody the entire time. Moody like me over Stella, but with less reason -- he barely even knew her, plus she was no good for him.

He's better off now that she's with her kids in Wyoming or... wherever it was she came from. I think it was Wyoming. Some place with lots of space. Wyoming... North Dakota... fuck, she could be from Switzerland for all I care, as long as she stays there and away from vulnerable Mounties. Can't trust a con-job. He didn't figure it out with her, but eventually, he'll catch on. Sucks for me, but he deserves someone who's like him.

If there are any other people like him, which I'm doubting. Everyone else keeps their cards down, but Fraser plays face-up, like he don't know the rules of the game.

Fuck, I don't even know if I want him to learn.

  
_the end_   



End file.
